1. Field
The present disclosure relates to mirror substrates, methods of manufacturing the same and display devices including the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to mirror substrates having a plurality of mirror patterns, methods of manufacturing the same and display devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices such as an organic light emitting display (OLED) device and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having a mirror property together with an image display property have been widely researched and developed. For example, layer structures or patterns (e.g., mirror patterns) having a reflective property may be inserted to the display device to realize the mirror property. However, an optical property or a display quality of the display device may be affected adversely due to an inclusion of the mirror patterns.